She Said Yes!
by StateOfGraceWorthWhileFight
Summary: Okay So In The book they just say that Lily and James get together but, they never say how. So this is my Version of how it happened. Read and Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome :


**First Story!**

**Okay so I realized that in the books they just say James and Lily got together but, they didn't say how and I randomly just started writing this. I hope that whoever reads this likes it. Feedback is great and accepted!**

**Xoxo, xT-SwizzlexGingerx**

The Sun shinned dimly through the rain in the window as James Potter sat at his bed barely paying attention to what his best mate, Sirius Black, was saying. His naturally messed up hair was messier than usual, due to him running his hands through his hair from frustration, and his round glasses hung lopsided on the bridge of his nose. With a frustrated sigh, he threw himself down onto his pillows and closed his eyes.

Sirius, now noticing that his friend was way too upset to listen to him chatter aimlessly, looked at him curiously.

"Prongs, what's up mate?"

With his eyes still closed he said, "Evans! I've tried everything Padfoot! It just isn't working! Do you think I should just give up?"

Sirius' eyes widened. Since first year James has been drooling over the fiery red head that was Lily Evans. He has tried everything from publically asking her out during dinner fully aware everyone was watching to passing her a note in the middle of class to ask her to the latest Hogsmead trip. No matter his persistence she always says no.

"Well you've come to the right person Prongs! You'll find no better ladies man than me!"

James looked up swiftly and laughed. Whenever he takes his best mates advice it usually lands him with a red cheek and an angry Lily Evans. He repeated this to Sirius.

Looking not the least bit offeneded he laughed and said, "Well if you want the opposite of what I do go ask Moony."

James laughed and ran out of the boy's dormitory right into a frustrated Lily Evans who was walking with her best friend, Alice.

"Watch it, Potter!"

Looking back he shouted a quick 'Sorry' and continued on to the Library where he knew his mate, Remus Lupin, would be doing homework leaving a very confused redhead. As he entered he knew he was right when he saw Remus sitting at one of the tables with 3 or 4 books opened around him, a piece of parchment in front of him, and a quill in his hand. With a final leap he landed next to the table startling a very tired looking Remus Lupin.

"Moony….help….Evans…..date…..do….what…..Padfoot…not….working!"

With a laugh Remus motioned him to accompany the seat in front of him.

"Okay Prongs do the opposite of what you're doing. Don't get on her bad side. Which means no pranking Snivilus. Also, don't call her Evans call her by her name. But, remember this won't be a week of behaving and you get the girl. It may take the rest of the year. Just take it slow and start as friends."

So that's just what he did. Over the next few months or so James called her Lily, was respectable, or as respectable as can be, to Severus Snape. He wasn't the only one changing though. Gradually, Lily became nicer to James and would stop between classes in the hall to talk to him. Her feelings toward the marauder began to slowly grow the more they hung out. The only question inside both their minds, as well as the whole schools, at the end of 6th year was when they were gonna stop becoming friends and take it up a step.

As it came time for the students to load into the train to go to the platform on the last day of the school year Lily pulled James aside. With a look of indecision and nervousness on her face she began to speak, "James….Okay you know how I didn't really like you no, wait…..James I don't want to be friends."

James' heart sunk and Lily's green eyes widened, "No..I didn't mean it like that…what I meant was…well what I'm trying to say is….oh, screw it! James, will you go out with me?"

His eyes widened. When he didn't say anything she blushed as red as her hair and looked at her feet.

"Okay then. I guess I'll take as a no." she said as she began walking away sadly. She was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her arm and pulling her towards James as his lips crashed down on hers.

All around them they heard cheers from their fellow students and an, "It's about time!" from Sirius.


End file.
